A Frenemy Vacation
by Pricat
Summary: Doof along with Perry and Vanesa are going on a cruise and about to have lots of crazy adventures but also our fave frenemies bond becomes stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was another idea I had based on a upcoming vacation.**

**Doofy and Perry are going on vacation on a cruise to relax.**

**But there's gonna be fluff in it.**

**I hope people enjoy but to people like the critic, if you don't like this, then don't read as I love writing this stuff and others so enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a peaceful Summer evening in Danville but in D.E.I, Doof was packing suitcases as he was going on vacation with a very close friend but was meeting him at the dock.

He was going on a cruise to the Caribbean but was looking forward to this vacation since Spring but needed to get away from Danville.

He was humming a Hawalian song to himself as Vanessa was going with him too but knew who else was coming with them.

"I'm glad you're finally relaxing Dad.

And not doing evil." she told him.

Doof smiled at his daughter.

"Yes, Yes it is baby girl." he answered.

He knew Perry was probably packing himself.

He then heard the door open as he saw Perry enter wearing a Hawalian shirt dragging a suitcase with him.

He hugged Vanessa as she ent down to his level.

"Hey Perry.

You seem excited." she said.

"Yes, Yes I am." he replied.

They were hungry but Vanessa was ordering pizza.

But Doof and Perry were watching soap operas.

She smiled seeing them blush.

She knew how much they cared about each other.

* * *

Vanessa smiled later that night seeing both her father and Perry asleep but knew they'd have fun on their vacation but knew things would be okay but she was tired as they were getting up early in the morning but hoped they'd be okay.


	2. Going To The Airport

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

It was five in the morning and Doof felt a certain pair of paws on his shoulders shaking him awake but his dark blue eyes fluttered open seeing Perry dressed but Vanessa was too.

"Did you forget we were going on vacation Doofy?" he said.

He had the animal translator in his ear so he could talk to him in English

Doof blushed as he sometimes couldn't get enough when his frenemy spoke in English.

"No, No I didn't forget." he answered getting up.

The plane to New York was leaving at nine and they were going to the airport right now as they were getting into Vanessa's car but Perry was in the driver's seat

He knew Vanessa had her learner's permit but he was a good driver but Vanessa wasn't complaining as she was riding shotgun but was putting her earbuds in so she could listen to her music but Perry sighed.

_That girl sure likes her music._

_Must be a teen thing._

_I know we'll have fun on our vacation and now that Phineas and Ferb know my secret and ar camp, they won't need to worry about what I'm doing._

He then got to the airport on time but parked well as he along with Doof and Vanessa got out and took their suitcases out of the car as they entered the building but went to check in before going through security

Doof saw that Perry was getting a few stares from people as his little frenemy had made himself look like a human but he gave them death glares back.

* * *

Doof was a little quiet yet annoyed after going through security as Perry understood.

He hated it too as the airport cops had been staring at him and the fact he had a tail and if he hadn't been keeping the fact he was a platypus disguised as a human, he would've punched the lights out of them but they and Vanessa then went to the departure lounge as they were hungry and Doof had found a Starbuck's where they could get coffee.

Vanessa then went to buy some reading material for the plane but then saw somebody.

It was a ixteen year old with green hair, an nose ring and wore Goth chick clothes but Vanessa was curious about her.

"I'm Zetta.

I'm going with my lame Uncle Francis to the Big Apple.

What about you?

You look like one of us." she told her.

"Vanessa Doofensmirtz." she told her.

Zetta snorted at her last name making Vanessa a little annoyed.

"Sorry but it's an odd last name.

I know you.

We both go to Danville High." she told her.

Vanessa smiled hearing this and wanted to talk but heard Doof calling her as Zetta snickered but Vanessa sighed as she left to join him and Perry but the turquise furred male sensed the green haired girl had made Vanessa feel bad about her father and who she was but they could talk about it later on the plane as they went to get breakfast.

Doof wondered what was bothering her but she didn't want to tell him.

They were eating but Perry looked stunned seeing Doof eating eggs as female platypi laid eggs but Vanessa smiled as his anxiety over her Dad eating eggs was cute.

"It's okay Perry.

The eggs are platypi free." she assured him.


End file.
